There is a need for low cost, high performance gyroscopes for navigation systems, precision point systems, and guidance systems. Passive optical resonator gyroscopes, such as resonator fiber optic gyroscopes, are a type of gyroscope that is a promising contender for a next generation navigation grade gyroscope. Passive optical resonator gyroscopes have the potential to provide a solution that has high resolution at a low cost. Passive optical resonator gyroscopes are gyroscopes that use the Sagnac effect to measure resonance frequency shifts due to inertial rotation in a resonator, where the resonator does not contain the laser light source. However, passive optical resonant gyroscopes generally include multiple laser sources and complicated locking schematics, or optical frequency shifters, which significantly increase production cost. Further, if an optical fiber resonator is used, which may allow for a high sensitivity in comparison to a rotation rate, the laser light intensity within the fiber resonator coil generates Brillouin scattering within the fiber resonator coil of the gyroscope, where the Brillouin scattering degrades the performance of the gyroscope.